Reborn:Whirlpool
by magic in me
Summary: Harry's life as Uzumaki Nowaki wasn't very long. However, he liked to think that he made a difference to what would happen in his nephew's life. Rated for nondescript violence (and maybe language, I'm not sure if I included curse words in this one) (2) (second is the Reborn series but can be read as a stand alone)


**Second in the Reborn series. This time it is an Naruto/HarryPotter AU. I hope you all enjoy this as you did Reborn: Dusk. I will be honest, I watch more anime than not, but I promise that I will write crossovers of everything I have at least a small grasp upon.**

**Summary:  
****Harry's life as Uzumaki Nowaki wasn't very long. However, he liked to think that he made a difference to what would happen in his nephew's life.**

_Reincarnation:  
(1) the rebirth of a soul in a new body, (2) a person or animal in whom a particular soul is believed to have been reborn, (3) a new version of something from the past.  
Synonyms:  
rebirth, transmigration of the soul, metempsychosis; samsara; raretransanimation._

* * *

He knew before he opened his eyes that he was once more reincarnated. How he knew was simple. He was a baby, again, for the third time. However, this time, he was alone with his mother and father. He wasn't a tag-along to his sibling, if he even had one. He wondered what his new life would bring. What this world would have to offer. However, for now, he just wanted to sleep.

When he awoke next, it was the the sight of a girl, about three or four, peeking into his crib. She had pretty red hair that was nearly as long as she was tall. In a way, she reminded him of his first mother, Lily Potter's red hair. Harry cooed, reaching out for her. He could only see a vague shape and colors. He needed to be closer to see what she looked like. As she leaned closer, he could just make out her eyes were purple.

"Oh! Kushina-sama, you're in here!" A voice, an older female, called. "Nowaki-sama needs his sleep. He's a baby still, Kushina-sama."

Harry frowned at the strange language. It wasn't English, Bulgarian, Italian, or Russian.

"Hai, Mai-san. He's awake though." The girl sighed happily, staring down at her little brother.

"Oh? Nowaki-sama is awake already?" The maid squealed, rushing to alert the family.

* * *

Nowaki held tightly to his older sister, glaring at his family. The three year old refused to let go of his sister's hand, which laid limp in his grasp. Their parents shared looks, before looking to the envoy questioningly.

"Can No-chan go with Hina-chan?" Their mother asked softly. Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade pulled back to discuss their options. They returned with an agreement. "Mai-san, please go prepare clothing for No-chan. No-chan, go with Mai-san so you can pick a few of your things to go with you."

"Hai." Nowaki pulled Kushina behind him as he went about collecting a few things. Tsunade had followed watching what he packed. To her surprise it was only a few scrolls. Nowaki scowled at her. "We're Uzumaki. Just about everything I own is sealed."

"You're very smart for a three year old." The woman said, frowning. "There is only a few lisps to your words."

"Otōto is very smart!" Kushina gushed happily, then her smile faded. "I don't want to be the next Jinchuriki, but I also don't want No-chan to become one. He has nightmares about that. About another thing being sealed within him, and taking over."

"Onee-sama is the best." Nowaki protested as he came to a stop with his bag over his should. "She taught me everything!" The six year old blushed, hushing her brother. "I'm ready."

"Okay, let's get you kiddos to Konohagakure."

* * *

Nowaki was seven when he was accepted into the Academy. Like his older sister, he was also bullied for his hair. It brought back painful memories of his life at the Dursley home, and Dudley's gang, who would play "Harry Hunting" nearly every day. Only this time he could stand up for himself.

"Hey, you're an Uzumaki, right?" The one speaking was a girl with a set of matching black hair and eyes.

"And you're an Uchiha. I'm Uzumaki Nowaki."

"I'm Uchiha Akira." The girl affirmed, her face as blank as when she first came up to him. "Can you teach me some basic funninjutsu?" Nowaki blinked his surprise.

"You want me to teach you? What about your family, or sensei?" She made a face.

"They aren't as good as you are." Nowaki hummed, before nodding.

"Okay." Talking about his sealing made Nowaki miss his magic.

Seven years old, and Nowaki didn't know how to bring magic into his life. Not without it seeming like a new bloodline limit, which was dangerous to have. Some would kill him for it, like they had his family a few years previous. Others would want to breed him to pass on the gene as soon as possible. So he hid the ability, swearing to only tell the one he married about his ability.

"So, I've noticed you don't have many friends." Nowaki said to the girl getting a glare. The two had been hanging out often since Nowaki started to teach the attentive girl to use seals.

"Who needs friends? They just hold you back, wanting to play or go on _diets_." Nowaki's lip twitched. "Don't you dare laugh at me."

"Not laughing at you, promise!" The boy assured, "you just reminded me of my onee-sama."

"Why do you always called her sama? Sure, she's nice, and strong, but-" She cut herself off when she noticed his down-turned face.

"Do you know what part of the Uzumaki Clan we were from?" When Akira shook her head, Nowaki nodded. "Most don't. Though we are distantly related to Mito-obachan, my sister and I are from the main branch of the family. The former rulers of Uzushiogakure. My sister, before we were sent here, was to be the next Shiokage."

"So it's a Hierarchy?"

"Was a Hierarchy." The girl gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean was?" Nowaki flinched.

"My onee-sama and I were just told a week ago that Uzushiogakure fell."

"I'm sorry, Uzumaki-kun."

* * *

"Team Seven through Eleven are still in rotation. Team Twelve; Uzumaki Nowaki, Uchiha Akira, and Shun." Nowaki glanced at the boy paired with them. "Your Jounin senseis will be along shortly." With that, their academy teacher walked out.

"At least I'm not stuck with someone incompetent." Akira huffed. Nowaki blushed as he followed her to sit beside Shun, a quiet orphan who didn't know his last name. He was average in class. Akira and Nowaki were in the top five. "I hope our sensei is good."

* * *

"Kurokawa-sensei, Shun!" Nowaki screamed, magic reacting too late.

The two fell, life fading as they witness Nowaki loose control and cause their enemy to explode in a shower of blood, bone, and flesh. Akira was trying her best to heal them, but Shun grabbed her hand and his fellow Chuunin fell to the ground beside him. Purple ripples and red with black tomoe stared back.

"_Live_." Shun gasped out. "Live a full life." The boy grinned pulling Nowaki closer. "Marry Akira."

"Of course Shun, just hang in there!" Nowaki whispered, adding his magic into the mix, trying to heal the damage. Their sensei was already gone. "You're not going to die on me!"

"Get-" a wet cough cut Shun off. "Get the scroll back."

"Oi, we're not leaving you, baka!" Akira snapped angrily.

"You...were...my...family..."

Nowaki sobbed as he watched his best friend surrender to Death. Akira wrapped her arms around him tightly, her own tears silently falling onto his shirt. The two sobbed together for a long time, well past night. By then, Nowaki was forced to bring out a sealing scroll for dead bodies. Two of them. One for his comrades, the other for the enemy.

When they arrived back into Konohagakure, they both went to the Uzumaki residence. Kushina, who was in the middle of a date with Minato, jumped up at seeing them home. Her brother, her sweet little brother, wouldn't look her in the eyes. The seventeen year old only shook his head, before leading his teammate to the guest room she'd claimed long ago. Once they had both changed, Nowaki climbed in behind her to hold her close as they cried for their friend and teacher. It was hours later that Akira fell asleep, allowing Nowaki to slip out to speak to his older sister.

"No-chan?" The young woman of twenty questioned softly as she walked to him. He looked her in the eye before throwing himself at her. His sobs shook the both of them. "Oh No-chan. Shun?"

"Gone, along with sensei." The woman gasped, holding him closer. "Akira-chan...Akira-chan awoke her Sharingan finally..." He trailed off before looking up. Kushina froze at the purple ringed eyes staring back. "I awoke the Rinnegan."

"We need to contact Jiraiya-sama." Kushina whispered, "oh No-chan, I'm so sorry." The woman hugged her baby brother once more.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Uzumaki Nowaki, I'll be your jounin sensei." Nowaki greeted the three students before him. "Why don't you tell me a little about yourselves? Your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams?"

Sarutobi Asuma, Yuhi Kurenai, and Namiashi Raido. All three were excellent shinobi-in-training. Asuma was the son of their Hokage, and knew a few Fire and Wind Release jutsus. Kurenai would be a wonderful medic or Genjutsu. Raido was already quick with his blade. A good escort team to handle bandits and enemy ninja.

"Why don't you go first, sensei?" Kurenai asked shyly.

"Okay. I like my Onee-sama, Onii-san, and ramen. I hate bullies and losing my friends. I like to read in my spare time, and I plan on marrying my girlfriend eventually."

* * *

"Nowaki! The Kyuubi!" Akira gasped as she stood outside the man's office door. The man had already donned his gear and collected his sealing material. "What are you doing?"

"What Minato and I planned." Nowaki smiled at his young wife, who was currently only a few months pregnant. "I love you, Akira, but I cannot allow my nephew or niece to grow up without his parents. Promise me you'll tell our child how much I love them. How I would do anything, if it meant I could have at least held them?"

"No! You'll tell them yourself! You're not leaving me!" The woman yelled just as a yellow flash filled the room. It cleared to show Minato laying Kushina on the couch. The woman was already weakened. Nowaki grabbed hold of his wife, kissing her.

"I'm sorry." With that, he pinched a nerve that had Akira passing out. Minato stared sadly at his wife, his wailing son in his arms. "Minato, we need to go."

"I know. I just...I wish there was another way." Nowaki smiled sadly as he accepted his nephew. "You won't even be able to hold your own child."

"I know. However, I rather them grow up with a leader who will do the right thing, rather one who willingly allowed Danzo in a position of power." Grabbing his brother-in-law's hand, the two disappeared in a flash of yellow. They appeared before an alter that Minato had set up. The Kyuubi was coming. Nowaki laid his nephew down. "Minato, once I'm gone, promise you'll either give Naruto my eyes, or destroy them. They cannot land in the wrong hands."

"Of course." The man murmured as the red head turned to face his death.

The Kyuubi was helpless upon Nowaki sealing half inside of himself, and the other in his baby nephew. With the last of his strength, Nowaki placed a small part of his chakra into Naruto. To help the boy eventually learn to control the beast within.


End file.
